


Shoelaces

by Woop02



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woop02/pseuds/Woop02
Summary: Peter and Harley uwu





	1. Les I’m Miserable

**Author's Note:**

> Ik it’s after Parkner Week but I thought that I might as well still post it.
> 
> Post-FFH. This is my first fic so I’m sorry if it sucks something awful. Please point out any grammar, spelling, or punctuation errors I make b/c I don’t have the time to proofread and this was probably written at 3AM :)
> 
> I don’t own any Marvel characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker starts the first day of his junior year of highschool.

* * *

*Peter’s POV*

“Maybe if you were good enough, Tony Stark would still be alive,” Mysterio sneered.

_*DING* _

Peter was jolted awake. “This is your captain speaking,” Happy’s voice boomed through the cargo bay. “Just a reminder that we’re 15 minutes out from our target of Midtown School of Science and Technology. Also, don’t worry about making a scene once we land. I’ve put the jet in cloaking mode because I know that you don’t like drawing attention to yourself”.

He sighed and peered through the small window of what used to be Tony Stark’s personal quinjet. He had fallen asleep... again. The late nights that he spent patrolling the city were leaving him drowsy mess during the day. The boy ran his hand through the mop of chocolate curls on his head as gazed down at the busy streets of New York City, trying to make out any familiar building through the dense fog that the weather channel assured wouldn’t be a problem. He was tired beyond belief and the firm nature of the metal seat he was buckled to was only making him more sore and agitated. 

Although Peter was unsure if it was first day jitters or just anxiety, there was a sense of dread in the air that made him nauseous. The rumbling of the jet engine seemed to grow louder and 17 year old boy was suddenly in a state of hyper-awareness. The speed of the jet only made him feel worse. The only word that could describe what he felt in that moment was panic. “Panic,” he thought, “Im having a panic attack”. His head was pounding and he could feel his limbs slowly becoming paralyzed as if he was being stung by hundreds of scorpions. Venom was coursing through his blood. He thought back to a moment he had with Natasha before she died. She had been trying to help him master a meditation technique that she learned from a Buddhist monk while creating a cover in Nepal. He wondered if attempting it would have any effect but quickly dismissed the thought. His breathing was shallowing and he felt as if the air in his lungs was being ripped out molecule by molecule. The last thing he felt before passing out was fear.

He awoke to Happy standing over him while shaking his shoulder. “Pete? Peter, are you all right?” Happy asked, looking concerned. “Y-Yeah Happy, I-I’m fine. I just fell asleep, that’s all,” Peter uttered after faking a yawn. “We’ve just landed outside of Midtown, and your classes start in about 10 minutes,” Happy stated. “O-Oh, thanks Happy,” Peter replied walked across the cargo bay to open the door. The panic attacks started after Peter confessed to Tony on the rubble of the Avengers compound that in addition to liking girls, he liked boys during the Battle of Earth. They were becoming more and more frequent. He couldn’t help but think that maybe if he didn’t say anything, the only father figure he’d ever had wouldn’t be so distracted that he got himself killed. “Remember kid, if you need me, I’m just a phone call away,” reminded Happy. Peter opened the cargo bay door as Happy waved him off. “Bye Happy!” Peter called. Happy responded with a slight smile and a wave as he closed the door of the quinjet, leaving no traces that anything was even there.

Peter shivered as the cold autumn air hit the back of his neck in a way that gave him goosebumps. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his thick, grey hoodie while making his way to the front of the school, which was littered with groups of students greeting each other and reminiscing about the Summer. “Is that penis Parker?” a familiar voice gibed. Flash. Peter turned around just quick enough to see the faces of two boys at either side of him shove him into the ground. “Don’t try to turn me gay, you ugly troll,” sassed Flash as he ripped off Peter’s left shoe and threw it across the courtyard. “How about you go fetch. Dog,” he challenged, gaining the laughter of his two friends before walking away with a smirk. Peter heard the first bell and rushed over to slip on his shoe before beginning the walk to class. He was used Flash’s constant tormenting, but it didn’t mean that he enjoyed it.  Right before stepping into class, Peter heard a voice. “Your shoelaces are untied, darling,” the husky voice with a southern accent cautioned. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. Half expecting another one of Flash’s friends, Peter turned around only to find the most angelic boy he had ever laid his eyes on. 

“O-Oh, uh thanks,” Peter sputtered, trying to take in the beauty of the golden-brown haired boy while staring into his bright blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket over a white polo-shirt, the smells of motor oil and honey radiating off of him. He was about 6 feet tall, slightly taller than Peter’s 5’10. His jawline was so sharp, that Peter wouldn’t be surprised if it could cut vibranium. 

”No problem,” the boy grinned. “Name’s Harley, Harley Keener, nice to meet you,” he purred as he extended his hand. “I-I’m Spider-Peter. I-I mean Peter. P-Peter Parker,” the shorter boy breathed, reaching out to shake Harley’s hand. “Well Peter Parker, it looks like we have the same first period. Come on, let’s find some seats next to each other before they’re all taken up.” Harley finished before dragging Peter into the classroom, which startled him.

“Well,” thought Peter. “I’m totally fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment thoughts, suggestions, ect.
> 
> Also feel free to follow my Tumblr, woop02!
> 
> Wow, I really just wrote this in one sitting, huh?


	2. Trying to Focus (Even Though He's Cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just going to be a single ficlet but I've decided to make it an actual work. I might add some or all of the Parkner Week 2019 or Parkner Halloween Week 2019 prompts in as well. I'm so going to hate myself for committing to writing something because school sucks and I'm not creative... kill me :)

Peter's day had taken an interesting turn. Despite his new AP Physics teacher assigning new seats to the class, he still ended up in a seat next to Harley. Peter knew he would have a hard time paying attention to lectures with temptations of averting his gaze towards the taller boy. It was as if the teacher was trying to set him up for failure. The professor, Dr. Zerr, (which was unfortunate considering her first name was Ima-Lou), spent the class going over rules and expectations for the school year. Due to it being the first day, the students had eight twenty-minute class periods (to familiarize themselves with their teachers) followed by an hour-long lunch period (which they were not required to remain on school grounds for). After Peter's seventh class of the day, he crossed paths with Harley again, in AP U.S. History. Eager to see a (cute) familiar face, he waved Harley over to his desk as soon as he walked through the door. The desks in the classroom were double-wide, enabling a smiling Harley to plop into the seat next to him. If it weren't for him being right next to the air conditioning unit, Peter was sure that he would have died of heatstroke from the warm blood that rushed to his cheeks whenever he blushed as his right leg brushed against Harley's left under the desk. The class continued like all the previous ones that day, with talks of rules and whatnot, which bored him to no end.

The boys had about a minute of class left. As Peter started getting out of his seat, Harley leaned forward, blocking the rest of Peter’s ascent from his chair, causing him to settle back into his seat. Harley leaned in more until he was a few inches away from Peter’s now flustered face.

“Are you thinking about what I’m thinking of doing when the bell rings?” Harley whispered playfully.

“What would that be?” Peter questioned, leaning in closer while remaining engrossed in the sparkling blue sapphires that were Harley’s eyes.

_ *DING*_

The bell rang, causing Harley to pull back as he stood up.

“Lunch Bambi,” Harley assured. “Come on, my boss recommended this Korean place that’s close by. She said it was ‘the most exquisite dining experience,’ which is her way of saying that it’s the bomb. Plus, I don't have much else to do today."

Peter didn’t know what he expected Harley to say, but asking him out for lunch certainly wasn’t a foreseen possibility.

“O-Oh yeah, sure. Let me just text my ride,” a suspicious Peter stammered, pulling his StarkPhone out of his back-left pocket to message Happy.

Peter had been staying at Stark Tower for the past three days after Pepper insisted that he spend his time there while May, her brunch buddy, was on a two-week cruise through Japan. This meant that instead of taking the bus or having May drive him, he was subject to riding Tony's old quinjet.

The walk from Midtown was quiet. Peter had his hands in his pockets and his head tilted downward, allowing him to notice the dark green moss growing between the cracks on the sidewalk. Both of the boys were reticent in their conversation, which was mostly about which teachers they liked and disliked so far.

After about 15 minutes, Harley gently tugged on the back of Peter’s hood as he continued to walk, signaling that they had reached their destination. Peter looked up at the tall, modern building made of metal and large, shiny glass panes. Though it wasn’t nearly as tall as Stark Tower, it was still impressive.

“Harley, are you sure thi-,” Peter was cut off by Harley putting his pointer finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

“Yeah, this is the place,” Harley chuckled. “Let’s go.”

Peter followed as Harley walked through the lobby of the building towards the front desk. The lobby was immaculate. It had a high ceiling, at least 50 feet tall, with a large crystal chandelier in the center. The floor was made of white marble, which was so shiny that you could see your reflection. Red carpets led the way to the front desk and elevators, making Peter question if they should even be there.

“I’m here as a guest. May I have a table for two at Gaonnuri please?” Harley inquired as he handed the woman a business card.

The woman displayed a brief expression of shock when she received the business card before she started frantically typing on her computer.

Peter would have been more curious as to why the woman looked surprised upon receiving the business card, but he was distracted, his mind elsewhere.

Harley was by no means weak; in fact, he was quite buff, but Peter couldn’t stop staring at Harley’s tight, compact little body like a sexy Italian sports car.

Peter was lost in thought when Harley grabbed his hand started dragging him towards the elevator while simultaneously thanking the woman at the front desk.

The elevator used to be a dumbwaiter system, so it was tiny. This meant the boys were crammed together, chest-to-chest. Harley smiled awkwardly at Peter, who returned the gesture, knowing fully well that he was blushing. Hard.

_*DING*_

The elevator doors opened to reveal a dimly lit room with large glass windows in place of a wall on one side and a medium-level ceiling, which, upon closer inspection, appeared to be the floor of another level. The restaurant has two levels!

The whole space was immaculate. There were chairs and tables scattered around the edges of the restaurant. Each table had a picturesque view featuring different parts of the city.

After being seated and taking turns to wash their hands, the boys were eager to order.

“One yukhwe, please. Extra-,” Harley locked eyes with Peter and bit his lip while raising his eyebrows “Extra spicy,” he finished with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

“A-and one-one mandoo please,” Peter choked out, ignoring Harley’s horrific pronunciation of ‘Yukhwe’.

Harley smirked.

The boys enjoy quipping at each other between bites of food for the next 45 minutes, calling on the waiter to bring their check to the table. Peter sees the bill before Harley has the chance to grab it.

“TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-SEVEN DOLLARS?!,” Peter asks in shock. “I can’t let you pay dude, but I can’t afford that. Oh my god- what about tips an-“

Harley cuts him off. “Dude, seriously, don’t worry. My boss is paying for it- money isn’t a problem for her,” he assures.

“But I-,” Peter is cut off yet again, this time by Harley putting his hand over Peter’s mouth while handing the waiter his credit card with the other.

“No, I’m serious, she won’t mind,” Harley continued. “She has so much money that she’s sending a mini-private-jet to pick me up from here and EW DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?!”

Peter smirked as Harley removed his hand. “Oh-okay, then who is this mysterious and affluent employer of yours, Mr. Keener? This person-of-leisure?” Peter challenged with his best impression of a frou-frou millionaire, not believing that there was a private jet on its way to pick Harley up from lunch.

Just as Harley was opening his mouth to reply, a thundering sound rang through the air.

_Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming too!_

_Were wonder pets and we’ll help you! _

_What’s gonna work? Teamw-_

“Hello?” asked Peter into his phone.

“Smooth,” Harley teased.

Peter rolled his eyes in defense.

“Hey Peter,“ Happy replied. “I got your text and I’m approximately 8 minutes out. I just thought I should let you know that before we go back to the tower, we have to pick up another kid. He was a friend of Tony’s and he’s going to be staying at the tower for the foreseeable future with his sister, who’s currently with Pepper. Their mom died of cancer while the two were blipped out and they have nowhere else to stay.”

Peter continued a bit on the phone before hanging up and being cut off in his apology by Harley’s ringtone, which happened to be the James Bond theme.

“You’re no better than me!” Peter chuckled.

“JAMES BOND IS THE EPITOME OF COOLNESS PETER!,” Harley testified before picking up his phone.

“Mhm, yeah. Okay, thanks. See you soon Mr. Hogan. Ok then, see you soon Happy,” Harley speaks into the receiver before hanging up.

The waiter returned with Harley’s credit card in hand, bringing with him two complimentary mini-bungeoppang (A Korean dessert pastry shaped like a fish with a gooey chocolate filling). Harley thanked him before turning to Peter. He was paralyzed.

“Helloooo?” Harley giggled as he waved his hand past Peter’s face to snap him out of his trance. “Dude, you look like the confused math lady from that one meme, what’s up?”

“I’m sorry, did you just say Happy Hogan?” he staggered. "You- your boss is Virginia Potts?!"

“Yeah, why?” Harley asked.

Peter whipped out his phone before sending a text and putting it back in his pocket. He shoved his bungeoppang in his mouth and grabbed Harley’s wrist, dragging him off his chair and towards the exit, thanking the woman at the front desk. After rapidly pressing on the up button multiple times, he pulled Harley into the puny elevator and pressed the button for the top floor, which was a short distance away considering that it was one floor up. At this point, Harley was extraordinarily confused.

“Dude, what the flip is goin' on?”

“Dudeeee, just trust me okay.” Peter excitedly assured Harley. Maybe he was too excited, as he didn’t realize that his hand was pushing up against Harley’s thigh until Harley motioned to their point of contact.

Peter turned beet red as the elevator doors opened out to the empty roof, allowing for his prompt exit since he was pushing up against _Harley’s fucking thigh. _

“So, did you bring me up here so I could watch you jump off the roof, or?” Harley joked.

Harley jumped at the sudden whirring that seemed to be coming from thin air. Slowly, the stealth quintet’s cargo bay door opened, revealing none other than a smiling Pepper Potts, the CEO and owner of Stark Industries, who was holding the hand of a younger girl that seemed about 10 or 11, presumably Harley’s sister.

"Hey, Peter!" Pepper bubbled.

"And hi Harley!" the younger girl chirped.

Peter turned to Harley, who was dumbfounded, giving him the opportunity to yell “Who looks like the confused math lady now?!”

Suffice to say, the boys geeked out on the quinjet the whole way back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for kudos and comments. Hits don't mean much to me, so if you like this and want more, let me know! Also, why did it take me over two months to write this chapter, like, I wrote the first one in about two hours? I'm also sorry I missed the first day of Parkner Halloween Week 2019 and that I didn't include any prompts this chapter, but keep an eye out for those ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I know I promised new content MONTHS ago (pls don't kill me), but I ~forgot~ that I was writing this... or... I ran out of inspiration... BUT I'M BACK BABY! (Maybe?) This corona-cation has left me with some spare time so I'm trying to take advantage of it by posting another chapter. Sorry its short, I'll try to do better next time! Also, sorry for any formatting issues- I pasted it from a word doc. Anyways, stay safe, wash your hands, and DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE UNLESS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY! I hope you all have a great day, peace.

Harley peered at the jet’s monitoring system. “Wow, the old man really did take my suggestion for stealth mode, even if it wasn’t for the suit,” Harley chuckled to himself.  
The trip was quick and quiet- other than Pepper’s phone conversation with someone at Stark Tower. Abby sat looking out the window while Harley was staring at a point on the wall, lost in thought. Peter couldn’t help but steal glances at Harley in between paragraphs of the National Geographic article he was reading on his phone.  
Before landing, Harley explained to Peter that he didn’t have time to visit Stark Tower in the morning before school because he and Abby had just gotten off one of the Stark Industries jets before being rushed into different cars to be taken to school. Harley hated himself for leaving Abby alone in a car with some stranger, but it worked out in the end. Pepper had taken the liberty the night before their arrival to arrange for transportation and email the principals of Harley and Abby’s new schools about supplies. This gave her the opportunity to purchase school supplies for both children and organize them into backpacks that she had placed into the respective cars, so Harley and Abby had no need worrying about being underprepared. In the meantime, Pepper had her personal assistant and on occasion, bodyguard, Maria Hill, pick up Harley and Abby’s luggage to bring back to the tower, where Pepper had set aside two designated rooms for the children. Luckily for Peter, Harley, and Abby, for some odd reason, the school district decided to have the first day on a Friday, which gave everyone the chance to settle into Stark Towers and become familiar with each other.  
Upon arriving at Stark Towers, Harley and Abby were held aghast by the luxurious building. They were given rooms on the 92nd floor- the floor right below Pepper’s (the 93rd). Pepper explained that the 82nd to 93rd floor served as private floors that were for the personal use of the Avengers, the Stark’s, and personal guests of the Stark’s. She also explained that Peter’s room was on the 87th floor. What she did not say, was that in addition to his room, Peter had his own lab- one so big that it took most of the floor. Other than his lab, the floor housed a 600 square foot bathroom… a bathroom which a bi-Peter Parker relished for use in his nightly beauty routine and occasional jacuzzi soak.  
After showing Harley and Abby their rooms and providing them with any access codes that they might need, she showed them the remaining 8 floors, informing them that Peter’s room (and access to the rest of the 87th floor), required either Her’s or Peter’s explicit permission.  
Peter gave a hum of affirmation. “My room is fine if I’m there, but just make sure to knock. Just stay clear of the rest of the floor,” he chimed in.  
Harley and Abby were both curious about what was on the rest of the floor, but both lacked the courage to ask at the time.  
Luckily, Peter clued in. “Oh, you guys are probably wondering what the rest of the floor is used as. It’s Spiderman’s lab by the way,” he said. “Just don’t go around telling people you live in the same place that Spiderman operates out of… or that you live at the tower in general. Some kids can get pretty jealous and give you a hard time.”  
“I would imagine,” Harley **MARVEL**ed.** [Sorry, I just had to do it]**  
Abby just nodded in awe, being hit by the realization that she now lived with a billionaire and her new house was a building that the Avengers spend time in.  
Pepper then proceeded to show them the movie-theatre, gym, kitchen, helipad, panic-room, pools, rooftop garden, and luxury lounge-space.  
The tour was cut short, when Pepper was pulled away by Ms. Hill for an urgent business call, leaving Peter, Harley, and Abby alone in the lounge. Exhausted and emotionally drained by the impromptu move, loss of a mother, and uncomfortable silence, Abby announced that she was going to retire to her room so she could unpack and work on a friendship bracelet, leaving Peter and Harley alone together on the cluster of large couches in the lounge.  
After about thirty or forty seconds, Peter broke the silence. “So,” he started, dragging out the ‘o’.  
“Hm,” Harley hummed at the question as he rolled over on his right side and rested his head on his hand to face Peter, who was on a couch across from him.  
Peter stood up and started walking towards the elevators. “I’m gonna go,” he paused. “And leave you to unpack or do whatever,” he said.  
”Nah- stay,” Harley encouragingly mumbled. “I’m going to get either really bored or lost if I try to do anything alone after being here for under an hour,” he chuckled. “I’m still getting used to this place."  
“Uhhh okay,” Peter said while trying to hide his smile as he swiveled around and dragged **(dragged? drug? I’m good at writing I swear)** his body with heavy steps over to the couch before plopping himself down with an “Oof.”  
He was sprawled out, his feet supported by the arm of the couch. Turning his head and making eye contact with Harley, Peter continued, “Welp, since neither of us has homework to do and it’s a Friday afternoon, watcha wanna do?”  
“Do you have any video games,” Harley asked.  
Peter gave an all-knowing grin that made Harley wonder what he missed. “Oh, that’s right. You haven’t seen the game room yet.”


End file.
